1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a stereomicroscope having a light emitting unit configured for emitting light to illuminate a specimen.
2. Description of Related Art
Stereomicroscopes include a base and a permanently incorporated illumination system to illuminate a specimen or a sample to be viewed. The illumination system can be a reflected-light system and/or transmitted-light system.
Background light can interfere with the light emitted from the reflected-light system of a conventional stereomicroscope. Base scattering light and/or the specimen scattering light can interfere with the light emitted from the transmitted-light system of a conventional stereomicroscope. Thus, a view of the specimen placed on the base of the conventional stereomicroscope is unclear.
What is needed, therefore, is to provide a stereomicroscope which can overcome the shortcoming described above.